Cadeia de abastecimento
Num sentido mais lato, uma cadeia de abastecimento (supply chain em inglês) consiste em duas ou mais organizações legalmente separadas, ligadas por fluxos financeiros, de material e de informação Stadtler, H. (2008), p. 9. Estas organizações podem ser firmas que produzem partes, componentes e produtos finais, fornecedores de serviços logísticos ou até mesmo o consumidor final. Uma rede normalmente não irá focar o seu fluxo numa só cadeia, como é mostrado no diagrama exemplo abaixo, tendo antes que lidar com fluxos convergentes e divergentes dentro de uma rede complexa, sendo esta o resultado de muitas encomendas de diferentes consumidores a serem tratadas em paralelo. Com vista a diminuir a complexidade, algumas organizações optam por concentrar em apenas uma porção da sua cadeia de abastecimento geral. center|Exemplo de Cadeia de Abastecimento|Exemplo de Cadeia de Abastecimento Num sentido mais limitado, o termo cadeia de abastecimento pode ser aplicado a uma grande companhia com diferentes locais situados em diferentes países. Coordenar fluxos de informação, material e financeiro para uma companhia multinacional de uma maneira eficiente é uma tarefa considerável. O objectivo que governa todas as actividades de uma cadeia de abastecimento é visto como o aumento da competitividade. Isto é porque nenhuma única unidade organizacional é somente responsável pela competitividade do seu produto e/ou serviço aos olhos do consumidor final mas antes toda a cadeia de abastecimento o é. Ou seja, a competição passou das entidades individuais para as cadeias de abastecimento. No entanto se se observar uma cadeia de abastecimento do fim para o início, passa-se a ter uma cadeia de necessidades. Elementos Principais Para haver uma SCM gestão de cadeia de abastecimento bem sucedida, é necessário compreender os diferentes elementos principais das cadeias de abastecimento. Produção A produção indica a capacidade que uma cadeia de abastecimento tem para de produzir e armazenar produtos, tendo como espaços associados fábricas e armazéns. Quando se toma decisões de gestão relativamente à produção são muitas vezes questões de balanceamento entre capacidade de resposta e eficácia. Quanto maior o stock de uma fábrica ou armazém, maior será a sua flexibilidade e capacidade de resposta, mas também maiores serão os custos e stock parado e em excesso não gera receita, portanto quanto maior a sua capacidade de resposta, menor serão os seus níveis de eficiência. As fábricas podem funcionar com ênfase: *No Produto – desenvolvendo diferentes operações necessárias para uma determinada linha de produção, desde fabricação de partes à junção dessas partes; *Funcional – concentrando-se em executar apenas algumas operações, como apenas juntando partes, tendo essa função para diferentes tipos de p *uto. Os armazéns podem seguir três teorias diferentes: *Unidade de armazenamento ou Stock Keeping Unit (SKU) – a mais tradicional. Todo um determinado tipo de produto é armazenado junto. *Armazenamento por processo ou Job Lot Storage – Todos os diferentes produtos relacionados com as necessidades de um determinado tipo de consumidor ou de processo são armazenados juntos. Requer mais espaço que a SKU. *''Crossdocking'' – o produto nunca é armazenado no local, sendo antes o local usado para hospedar um processo onde camiões de fornecedores depositam largas quantidades de diferentes produtos que são divididas em pequenas quantidades que são recombinadas consoante as necessidades do dia e reencaminhadas rapidamente para o destino final. Stock Para ter altos níveis de eficiência, deverá manter-se o nível de stock baixo, uma vez que estes acarretam custos. Terão então que ser consideradas três decisões importantes relativamente a criar e manter stock: *Ciclo de stock – quantidade de stock necessário para satisfazer a procura de um produto nos espaços temporais entre compras do mesmo. *Stock de segurança – stock que se mantêm com vista a combater a incerteza. *Stocks sazonal – acumulação de stock antecipando aumentos na procura expectáveis relacionados com determinadas épocas do calendário. Localização Localização refere a localização geográfica das instalações de uma cadeia de abastecimento e às decisões tomadas sobre que actividades deverão ser efectuadas em cada espaço. Terão que se ter em conta diferentes factores como o custo do local, da mão-de-obra, experiência da mão-de-obra, distâncias entre instalações, condições das infra-estruturas e impostos, sendo estes factores irão influenciar os gastos a longo prazo e o desempenho de uma cadeia de abastecimento. Transporte Os transportes são os responsáveis por movimentar tudo o que se encontra a circular numa cadeia de abastecimento, desde matérias-primas ao produto final. Tendo em conta que os custos relacionados com a transportação chegam a ser um terço do custo operacional de uma cadeia de abastecimento, não será errado dizer que as decisões relativamente a que modo de transporte usar figuram entre as mais importantes. Existem seis modos básicos: *Marítimo – o mais lento e algo limitado (dependente de portos) mas bastante económico. *Ferroviário – pode ser algo lento e limitado às linhas férreas mas bastante económico também. *Tubagem – muito eficaz para o transporte de líquidos e gases (como óleo ou gás natural) mas limitado e com custos variáveis. *Rodoviário – relativamente rápido e muito flexível, com custos variáveis. *Aéreo – extremamente rápido mas muito caro e algo limitado (dependente de pistas aéreas). *Electrónico – o modo mais rápido de transporte e dos mais económicos. No entanto apenas possível para alguns tipos de produtos. Regra geral, quanto mais valioso é o produto, mais a organização deverá se preocupar com a capacidade de resposta do modo de transporte e quanto menos valioso, mais se deverá preocupar com a eficiência.frame|200px|right|Relacionamento entre os 5 elementos principais. No centro, a Informação, da qual dependem as decisões a tomar.Adaptado de Hugos,M. (2006) Informação A base de todas as decisões, a informação é o elo de todos os outros elementos, actividades e operações de uma cadeia de abastecimento. Pode ser usada para dois propósitos numa cadeia de abastecimento: *Coordenação de Actividades Diárias; *Planeamento e Previsão. Informação exacta e em abundância é meio caminho andado para uma boa decisão, tendo que cada organização decidir quanta da sua informação estará disposta a partilhar e quanta será privada, tendo em conta que conta mais partilhar, mais eficaz serão as cadeias de abastecimento mas maior será o risco de revelar informação que poderá ser usada contra si por um rival. Participantes Em qualquer cadeia de abastecimento existe uma combinação de entidades que executam diferentes funções, podendo ser organizações, como os distribuidores e revendedores, ou até mesmo indivíduos, como o cliente final de um produto. Nesta secção serão dados a conhecer os protagonistas de uma cadeia de abastecimento. -Produtores Os produtores são organizações que fazem um produto, incluindo neste grupo os produtores de matérias-primas e os de produtos finais, mas não têm que ser produtos tangíveis, ou seja, podem ser produtores de música, software ou design e pode ser um serviço como limpeza, ensino ou actividades médicas, sendo que se verifica no mundo actual que um grade número de produtores de artigos tangíveis encontram-se nos países onde a mão-de-obra é mais barata ao invés dos produtos intangíveis que se encontram em maior número nos países desenvolvidos da América do Norte, Europa e Ásia. Distribuidores Os distribuidores são organizações que transportam stock dos produtores e entregam-no aos consumidores, vendendo normalmente os produtos em grande quantidade. Ajudam os produtores a defender-se de flutuações de mercado armazenando stock e procurando consumidores. Retalhistas Os retalhistas armazenam e vendem o produto em pequenas quantidades ao público em geral, mantendo uma relação próxima com os seus clientes e estando encarregada de promover o produto e gerir os preços. Consumidores Os consumidores são organizações ou indivíduos que compram ou usam um produto, podendo depois vende-lo a outro cliente ou serem mesmo o cliente final. Fornecedores de serviços Os consumidores são organizações ou indivíduos que compram ou usam um produto, podendo depois vende-lo a outro cliente ou serem mesmo o cliente final.Estas organizações fornecem serviços aos produtores, distribuidores, retalhistas e consumidores, estando especializadas numa determinada tarefa precisa para a cadeia de abastecimento, sendo também conhecidas como operadores logísticos e executando tarefas que vão desde transporte e armazenagem a empréstimos e análises de crédito, passando por recolha de dados e serviços legais. Tendo estas entidades atingido elevados níveis de especialização ou sendo alternativas mais económicas a desenvolver a tarefa in-house, muitas organizações acabam por optam pela prática de outsourcing junto destas. Operações Conhecendo os cinco elementos principais que decretam a performance de uma cadeia de abastecimento, é possível defini-los como sendo os parâmetros que definem as capacidades desta. Dentro deste contexto, a cadeia de abastecimento desenvolve o seu trabalho executando de forma regular determinadas operações. As categorias das operações são enunciadas e explicadas no diagrama seguinte. frame|center|Operações da Cadeia de AbastecimentoAdaptado de Hugos,M. (2006) As operações encontradas nestas categorias são as operações do dia-a-dia que determinam o funcionamento da cadeia de abastecimento, obrigando as organizações a fazer continuamente melhoramentos nestas áreas. A ferramenta SCOR está intimimamente ligada com este conceito ((FEITO POR SILAS NASCIMENTO)) Notas Referências *Hugos,M.: Essentials of supply management,2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc., 2006 *Kilger,C., Stadtler, H.: Supply chain management and advanced planning: concepts, models, software and case studies, 4th edition, Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg, 2008 *Russel,S.: Supply chain management: more than integrated logistics, Air Force Journal of Logistics, 2007